Single newspaper vending machines are known in the art. Exemplary embodiments of such machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,658 to Israel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,242 to Muller et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,695 to Pearson. In the Muller et al patent, a front hinged door 34 is unlatched by a coin release mechanism to provide access to the newspapers. When the door is unlatched, a newspaper dispensing device 90 becomes visible. A spring-loaded magazine located behind the device 90 brings the stack of newspapers to the level of a withdrawal gate 96. When the door 34 is closed, lever 68 displaces a projection 84 so as to trip and release a lever 146. The lever 146 is part of a mechanism that otherwise blocks the withdrawal gate 96. An adjustment mechanism 94, shown in FIG. 5 of that patent, adjusts the height of a lower section 106 of the withdrawal gate, the upper section being part of the machine frame and being stationary. The lower section is provided with a pocket 112 for accommodating the user's hand. Withdrawal of a newspaper rotates separate shaft-mounted levers 116, 118 forwardly. The lever 116 is arrested in the forward position by a lever 126 which moves over and rests on a stop 130. The lever 118 then swings back to its original position, displacing a blocking lever 120 which is then spring-urged back to its original position so as to block the lever 118 from further forward displacement. When the hinged door 134 is closed, level 68 causes displacement of lever 146 and the lever 124 on which stop 130 is mounted thereby freeing lever 126 so that lever 116 can rotate back to vertical. A paddle on lever 116 displaces the blocking lever 120, freeing lever 118 for subsequent operation.
The Pearson patent discloses a top loading machine of the type described in the Muller et al. patent. A narrow front access door 14 is locked and unlocked by a coin mechanism. The door 14 is swung open to gain access to the newspapers. A newspaper is withdrawn through a space between upper and lower gate sections 19, 20. The lower gate section 20 is secured to a plate 25 which is vertically reciprocatable in channels 26, 27 by means of a suspension cable 21 wound around an adjustment shaft 22 mounted on the top gate section 19. Newspapers are bulk loaded on a stack carrier 18 which is supported by a cable system as shown in FIG. 3. The suspension system is responsive to opening and closing of the front access door. When the access door is open, a pawl 30 swings forward as a newspaper is withdrawn. After the newspaper is withdrawn, while the door is still open, the pawl 30 returns to its original position and a lever 51 engages and locks the shaft on which the pawl is mounted so as to lock the pawl in position and block withdrawal of the next newspaper. When the door is closed, a finger 14L rotates lever 51 so as to release the pawl shaft. In a second embodiment of the machine, shown in FIG. 7 of the patent, the access door 14 is removed. The dispensing mechanism in this embodiment comprises a fixed gate section 80 and an adjustable gate section 81. The mechanism includes a bail coupled to a shaft 83 journaled in the machine frame. A pawl 82 depends from the shaft and is locked in position after removal of the newspaper by a linkage assembly including a toggle 90 which is controlled by the coin mechanism.
The Israel patent discloses a single newspaper vending machine. The vending machine includes an elevator unit for raising newspapers after a newspaper is dispensed. A dispensing mechanism controls dispensing of one newspaper per payment. A coin mechanism controls actuation of the dispensing mechanism when a suitable amount of coins are inserted into the machine.
Vending machines wherein newspapers are dispensed by semi-automatic operation are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,250 (Watlington) there is disclosed a vending machine provided with a bridge 25 and a shaft 27 on which sharpened fingers 33 are located. See FIGS. 2 and 5. The bridge is displaceable by the operator using an actuator mechanism having a handle 41. During forward movement of the bridge the fingers engage the top newspaper in a stack and move it to a discharge slot. The stack platform coacts with vertical racks 16 and ratchet wheels 58. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,475 (Etes) discloses a vending machine capable of semi-automatic operation wherein a linger 36, which is mounted on a reciprocatable carriage impales the top paper in a stack and displaces the paper to a discharge slot.
Newspaper dispensing machines employing slidable dispensing mechanisms are also known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,694 (Kelly) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,087 (Schonthal). In the Kelly patent, an automatic dispensing operation is followed by manual withdrawal of the newspaper. A frame A is displaceable together with an operating head 42 (within which a coin control mechanism is located) with respect to a discharge slot 11. See FIG. 3. The frame is provided with rollers 34 which rotate when head 42 is retracted by the operator so as to feed a paper to slot 11. The paper is then grasped and withdrawn by the operator. Conversion of a semi-honior dispensing machine to a single copy machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,047 (Owens). A release mechanism 36 includes a slide plate 38 displaceable through a slot 29. The plate 38 is spring-coupled to a coin mechanism pushrod 23. A jaw 53 is mounted below the plate 38 to grip the forward edge of a paper. The mechanism 36 is pulled forward bringing a newspaper with it, and the paper is then grasped and withdrawn by the operator. A single paper vending machine wherein locking mechanisms are moved into and out of the newspaper path is also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477 (Chalabian).
Although the single copy vending machines disclosed in the above reterences are improvements over the popular honor-type vending machines, a need exists for an improved single newspaper/magazine vending machine which is economically feasible to manufacture and which protects the dispensed product from damage from weather.